lightbringerfandomcom-20200215-history
Dazen Guile
Prism Dazen (alias Gavin) Guile is the younger brother of (the real) Gavin Guile, the older brother of Sevastian Guile, and the son of Andross Guile. He is referred to as Gavin throughout most of the series because he has stolen the identity of (and imprisoned) his brother following the (False) Prism's War. Dazen is, in many ways, a superior version of Gavin. Dazen fell in love with Karris White Oak, Gavin raped her. Gavin failed the Thresher, Dazen was the first one in living memory to pass it. Gavin wasn't a superchromat, Dazen was. Gavin lusted after Karris and wanted to marry her as a means of claiming her from his brother, whereas Dazen loved her from the moment they met, and made sure she knew it. Dazen always treated Karris with warmth and respect, even after breaking their (hers and Gavin's,) betrothal. Karris, not being aware of Dazen's impersonation, once remarked while thinking of Gavin "How can someone come back from war a better person?" Lastly, Gavin even said (only to himself) that Dazen had always been the smarter of the brothers, their whole lives. Despite Gavin being older than Dazen by three years, the two of them were often mistaken for twins due to their incredible similarity in appearance and mannerisms. This made it all the easier for Dazen to convince the entirety of the Seven Satrapies that he was his brother. Any differences in his behaviour were written off as being from the trauma of the war and having to kill his brother. Dazen abides by a strict sense of honour, which he shared with Gavin when they were young. An example of this was that when they fought with their fists- which they did, frequently, there were no hits to the face and no trying to break bones. Their blows were more painful than damaging. The fights were about submission and dominance. The last time they fought, Gavin panicked when Dazen started to win, and hit Dazen in the face. This violation of honour and rules threw Dazen into a berserking craze, not even feeling the blows Gavin landed on him, and almost killed Gavin before he relented. The brothers never fought again after that because they knew that if they ever fought again, it would be to the death. The next time they fought, it turned out, would be at Sundered Rock, at the climax of their war. Dazen won because, like their last fistfight, we fought with the mindset that Gavin could hurt him as much as he wanted, but Dazen would kill Gavin. Dazen was willing to win at any cost when he fought his brother; he was ready to pay it all, and that was why he didn't. And despite what was said and done in the earlier books, it is revealed in The Blood Mirror that Dazen did in fact kill Gavin at that final confrontation, rather than imprisoning him secretly as Dazen had been hallucinating for the past 15 years. He is described as exceedingly handsome and muscular, slender with a narrow waist, but with muscular arms and broad shoulders, which have only become broader since he began experimenting with his skimmers, since the skimmers still require muscle power. He is light skinned; being described by Kip as looking like "a mix between a Ruthgari and a Blood Forester. He has red hair, described as the colour of burnished copper, which he often wears in a ponytail, and even when he is not drafting, his eyes shimmer as if they themselves are prisms. Before becoming Prism, he had blue eyes. His skin is described as light, somewhere between the "deathly pale" skin of a Blood Forester and the olive skin of a Ruthgari. Liv Danavis describes his skin as tanned rather than pale and freckled as would be common with his hair colour. According to Aglaia Crassos, a noblewoman and Liv Danavis' handler: "every ... red-blooded woman in the Chromeria has dream about Gavin Guile tearing off her clothes." Prehistory He fell in love with Karris White Oak when he was seventeen, a girl betrothed to his older brother Gavin. In order to secure the most advantageous position for his family, Andross intended for Dazen to seduce Karris, and then 'accidentally' discover them together. This would allow him to demand whatever terms he desired in her match with Gavin. However, she and Dazen fell in love for real, and triggered the False Prism’s War when “he” burned down her family compound, killing everyone within. The Black Prism Dazen is a well-loved Prism. He and the White, Orea Pullawr, are on good terms but constantly jockeying for position. One of his ways of escaping is to go off on his own and draft a skimmer, which allows him to travel faster than anyone has ever gone. Upon hearing that he (in actuality his brother Gavin) had a bastard son, Dazen takes Karris to Tyrea to investigate the rumor. They fly for part of the trip and successfully interrupt King Garadul before he kills Kip, who is supposedly Gavin's son. The Blinding Knife Dazen built the Seers Island satrapy by making Seers Island easily reachable by ship. This was done by removing huge sections of reef with yellow Luxin, as well as creating a three-part breakwater. Later on, he finds that he can't draft any colors and ends up working for Gunner. The Broken Eye 'Dazen Guile, unable to draft and captured by Gunnar has been made a galley oar slave. With the ominous prophet Orholam or "Number 7", citing Dazen's shortcomings, and a crazed pirate captain he struggles to survive and escape his captivity. Later saved by Antonius Malargos (Tisis Malargos' cousin), Dazen is saved only to be delivered into Eirene's captivity, who seeks retribution for his past transgressions. Eventually forced by the Nuqaba, corrupted by the White King Koios White Oak, to remove his eyes. With his memories refreshed anew, he resists the lure of drafting the black luxin again, losing one of his eyes before being rescued by Karris Guile and the Blackguard. The Blood Mirror In The Blood Mirror, it is revealed that Dazen is a black luxin monochromat. When he could see in color, he could draft other colours because he absorbs the power (color drafting ability) of people he kills, and the fact that he was also a lightsplitter allowed him to perfectly imitate the abilities of the Spectrum-appointed Prism. His annual participation in the Freeing and his own wight-hunting escapades enabled him to constantly recharge his color-drafting abilities. It is also revealed that Dazen killed Gavin by drafting black luxin instead of imprisoning him at the conclusion of the Battle of Sundered Rock. Andross Guile also tells Dazen that Kip is actually the son of Andross, and that Andross seduced Kip's mother as a means to gain access to a private library. The Blood Mirror concludes with Grinwoody (secretly the leader of the Order of the Broken Eye) breaking Dazen out of a black luxin prison (created by Dazen himself 17 years ago) and sending him on a journey to kill Orholam at White Mist Reef with the Blinding Knife. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:PoV Characters